


Whispers

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei gives her daughter advice, also I aged Myrcella up, like she loves her but at the same time she's like mom wtf, this is how I imagine Myrcella feels towards her mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cersei gives Myrcella advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

The whispers followed her. No matter where she went, Myrcella could hear the whispers on her heels. _Look at that girl’s scar. Dude, she’s missing an ear. Oh, that poor girl. What do you think happened to her, over there?_ Myrcella hated them. They had only followed her for a year, but she already knew that sometimes they hurt more than the accident.

Myrcella could deal with them, though. They could hurt, but she could deal with them. She would not let a few whispers ruin her life.

The whispers had followed her mother as well. They had always followed her mother, but they increased after Uncle Stannis spread that nasty rumor about her and Uncle Jaime. Myrcella never believed it, not truly, but sometimes when her mother and Uncle Jaime went out for the night because of a charity auction, she would wonder. And if she was susceptible to wonder, how could others be expected to abstain from belief?

Myrcella remembered asking her mother about the rumors. She had been 14 then, but looking back on it she had been so young. She could hear her mother’s voice, clear as day, giving her response.

_“I do not care for the whispers, my love. I am a Lannister. I am strong and those who whisper are weak. I am a lioness and I will not cringe for them."_

 Myrcella’s mother had always been a source of inspiration in her life. When she had been getting ready to go to the Dornish boarding school, she could remember running to her mother with her insecurities.

_“My girl, my sweet, sweet girl, I will not lie to you. Whispers will follow you there, as they follow us here. But you mustn’t let them bother you. You may be a Baratheon by name, but you have Lannister blood in you. You are powerful and strong, and they are weaker than you. Their words can’t hurt you because you are better. You are a lioness.”_

Myrcella had let the words guide her then, even though everyone in Dorne had been more than welcoming, and she let them guide her now. Her mother was her source of inspiration. She could be hard and cruel, and Myrcella realized that and would never aspire to it, but she was also confident and fierce and strong. She didn’t let anyone bother her and Myrcella admired that, and tried to emulate it in her own life. She would be strong, like her mother.

The whispers followed her and they hurt, but Myrcella dealt with them because the other option was losing, letting them have her life. And Myrcella refused to give her life to something that mattered so little. 


End file.
